Mothman Festival
About Every year, Point Pleasant holds an Annual Mothman Festival and has been doing so since 2002. Its a an weekend-long annual gathering event that takes place on the third weekend of every September to commemorate the visit of the mysterious entity known only as 'The MothMan'. Thousands of people flood the streets of Point Pleasant to indulge and celebrate all things Mothman. Its located on 400 Main St, Point Pleasant, West Virginia, 25550 , right in the heart of Pt. Pleasant on its historic Main Street, where the famous Mothman Statue and Mothman Museum sit at its epicenter. There are a variety of events that go on during the festival such as guest speakers, vendor exhibits, live bands, taking pictures with Mothman costumes and other cosplay, a Mothman pancake eating contest, other festival food, the Mothman 5k run, a pageant, a hayride, The TNT Area shuttle and tram tours focusing on the notable areas of Point Pleasant. Jeff Wamsley and Carolin Harris are the Co-Founders and Co-Directors of the festival. Jeff and Carolin started the Festival in 2002 in response to the increasing public interest and awareness of the Mothman mystery and to celebrate the release of the the Hollywood movie, The Mothman Prophecies, loosely based on the John Keel’s book of the same title. Staff: ' ' Jeff Wamsley was born and raised in Point Pleasant, growing up on the infamous 30th Street during the November 1966 Mothman phenomenon. Jeff has been featured on many televsion shows, print publications and is the author of two books, Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend and Mothman: Behind The Red Eyes. '' '' Carolin Harris is a native of Point Pleasant and owns the popular Harris Steak House on Main St, colloquially referred to as “The Mothman Diner”, in which the diner shown in the feature-length film The Mothman Prophecies was based off of. ' ' Josh King is the Marketing Manager, he joined the team in 2008, revamping and redeveloping the Mothman Festival website, orchestrating a Social Media campaign that gained over 4,000 likes on Facebook and numerous Twitter followers, and managing the PR, press and media operations, as well as conducting evening tours during the Festival. '' '' Ashley Wamsley-Watts is the Social Media Manager and Tour Manager. In addition to running a successful photography business, she manages the Social Media operations of the Mothman Festival, as well as conducting and managing the ever popular bus tours during the Festival. Jeremy Pitchford is the Mothman Museum Manager. In addition to running the day-to-day operations of the Mothman Museum, Jeremy manages the creation, sale, inventory and logistics of official apparel sold at the Mothman Festival. Mothman Festival 2016: September 17th and 18. Mark your calendars. You wont want to miss this. 2016 is a big year for the Mothman and the festival. It will mark the 15th anniversary of the event and celebrate the Mothman's 50th birthday. List of Mothman Festivals: (I'll make pages for each soon. These will be links) * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * 2014 * 2015 Category:History and Events